Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 46
, reanimated as a Black Lantern. She pulls not only Kyle, but his current girlfriend, Green Lantern Soranik Natu into the fridge as well. Inside the fridge, we see Kyle slowly transforming into Major Force, while battling Alex. While that's happening, Guy continues to battle Ice, who berates Guy for not making her more important in his life than his job as Green Lantern. She tells him that dying, being resurrected, and dying again, is too much for her as she's tired of rebuilding her life, and challenges Guy to use his ring to kill her, but his compassion for her is enough for Guy to not do it. However, Ice tells him that during this time, she's been encasing both of them in ice, and that in a few seconds, they're gonna hit the ground and shatter, allowing her to take Guy's heart, but he manages to break out of the ice just before it crashes into the ground and breaks into pieces. Back in the fridge, Alex tells Kyle of how Major Force killed her, by breaking every bone in her body before snapping her neck, killing her before stuffing her into the fridge for Kyle to find. For some unknown reason, Kyle is slowly becoming a Black Lantern, which Alex cites as coming from the time he died before when the black ring was attached to Kyle for a few moments. Alex tells him that the only way to stop it is to use his ring to kill himself. But, because he's a Green Lantern, Kyle's will is much stronger and he manages to not only break free of the influence of the black ring, but also with the help of Munk, is able to permanently destroy Alex's corpse before telling her goodbye, when he gets a message from Guy on Earth. Guy tells him that he's just found out where the Anti-Monitor has been since Superboy-Prime tossed him at the end of the Sinestro Corps War, inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. As the other Lanterns head towards Coast City, Star Sapphire Miri Riam asks Kyle who the Anti-Monitor is. Kyle gives her a summary of his life, from the creation of the Antimatter Universe, to his birth on one of the moons of Qward, to his discovery of the positive matter universe, which the Anti-Monitor has been trying to take control of it ever since. The Green Lantern ring informs Guy that the reason why the Anti-Monitor is inside the battery is because Nekron is draining his energy to power the battery for his strategy, essentially killing him. As the Lanterns attack the Anti-Monitor, Kyle notices that the Anti-Monitor has a half-formed Black Lantern symbol on his chest, which means that they can destroy him if they combine the power of all their rings. Dawn Granger, the current Dove, uses her power to recreate the white light and destroy a number of Black Lanterns to give the lanterns breathing room to destroy the Anti-Monitor. They all release their energies on the Anti-Monitor, but he just blasts them away because since he's not completely dead, the merging of the energy beams were ineffective against him. Princess Iolande then tries to blast the Anti-Monitor to distract him, but the Anti-Monitor blasts her, but she's saved by Vath Sarn, but loses both his legs in the process. His partner Isamot Kol tries to take him out of the fight, but Vath counters that if he's going to die, he's going to go face forward. The Anti-Monitor continues to destroy everything around him, but he's still trapped inside the battery, threatening that once he gets out, he will destroy the Earth. Munk is amazed at Dove's power to destroy the Black Lanterns, but Dove doesn't know how she's connected to it. So, Munk offers her a chance to undertake a dangerous task to stop the Anti-Monitor, which she agrees to. Kyle then encases her in a construct of a bullet. While that's happening, Guy has the Red Lantern Corps spill their blood on the Anti-Monitor to distract him long enough for Sinestro Corps sniper, , to shoot Dove into the head of the Anti-Monitor successfully. She then uses her power to destroy the Anti-Monitor's head shell, which knocks him out. The lanterns grab the Anti-Monitor's arm to pull him out of the battery, but it cuts their ropes and pulls him back into the battery, as the lanterns start to take the fight to Nekron. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** * }} ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** }} ** Locations: * Items: * s * s * s * s * s * * s * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}